Asking a deVil for help
by 4thetardation
Summary: "I'll help you but I will take the wheel so to speak" Jaune had his life at Beacon turn into a personal 'Hell' but born from a heroic devil might not be so bad I hope. will be rated T for now.
1. Avenged Villan

Jaune had been alot more depressed than what he deserved. though the only ones who could help him become better was his family, while the family themselfs were not prideful and will gladly take any type of shame. But the thing holding him back from going home his family used all the lien they had after Jaunes departure -reseaon was that because they live outside the kingdoms and always have to be protected from the grimm- to Beacon where as he dubs it as 'Hellhole'.

Why life at Beacon has become hard as it is now is because of Cardin Winchester. Although Cardin had become more aquanted with the virtue humility, after about two weeks did the brute return to being the arse of Beacon. After those two weeks Cardin started harassing Jaune to be his 'scape goat with the homework given. While a few days that happened it soon became apparent that Jaune told Cardin of what he did to save his sorry ass from that Ursa major, but was quickly shot down when his two weeks of freedom was over, as an added bonus if he stopped doing the work he can just tell the whole school of his forged documents.

While this threat did work for a while Jaune thought that it was nothing more than just talk... boy was he wrong, the whole entire student body had shunned him but that wasn't what had brought up his suspision his team mates and 'friends' also shut him out, to him finding out that Cardin really did tell everyone about about his documents he knows only by the recent media of entertainment was 'shifter' also known as 'word of mouth' because anything on that app can shift from place to place and that was the best way for Cardin to get the word out.

After two days of sleeping outside and eating on the roof Jaune decided to call his family to take him out the 'Hellhole' the resides at. his family says that they can't bring him back because of the recent attacks on his family with the grimm but they will try to bring him back. his family mostly consists of hunters the others that are not would soon become hunters themselfs or to be exact the tripletes of Jaune and the two sisters. he was about to conteplate wether or not he is right for Remnant anymore or if he's nothing more than dead weight to the team. it was either kill or be killed in this world so he thought he to end it now but before he could a blue orb came in his time of need.

 **JAUNES P.O.V**

'Alright God or Oum if this you saying to give up on my life then you two must be mistaken because I promised my great grandfather to save this world from it self.' I thought and praying that somebody or something heard my crys for help be it a angle or devil I really don't care anymore.

 **TIME SKIP FORWARD TO 8:30**

'I guess no one really cares if this the punishment i get huh.' I think there is no way to save my pathetic life so I guess just end it now. I pulled Crocea Mors to stab my gut and end it all but a voice stoped me.

"Hey kid!" someone shouted to the far left of my vision.

"Who's there?" who still cares about me so whos there I want to know

"Just look to the left and follow me" I looked to my left and only saw a blue orb

"Hey kid follow me" it said in a impatent manner. was I really just looking at it, after a couple minutes i followed it hoping that it will help me right... right?

it took me to the jumping pads and told me to get on one.

"Will you help me?" I asked in a concered voice.

"I'll help you as long as you find I'll guide you there safely" as it reassures me I still got that doubtful feeling in but what would you do in my shoes.

 **FLASHFORWARD AN HOUR LATER**

True to it's words it led me to the exact same cave where that danm death stalker was... it's kind of ironic if you think about it the thing I'm looking for power is at the same place where I almost died at... heh I should have come here first.

"Do you see the blue light go towards it and fast I feel rumbles already." it said might as well move it.

The first thing I see is a sword like Blakes Gambol Shroud but the sheath and sword has no modifications added good. Another sword looked like Croea Mors but the pointy end seemed to grow thicker in length towards the hilt no modification either. The last thing I see is a pair of graves and gauntlets with what looked like fur on each pair and glowed.

"Hurry I see scorpin like demon coming this way hurry put on Beowulf then take Force Edge and Yamato." the orb said in a hurry up motion.

True to it's word a death stalker came in more than likely in its young teen stage.

I put on Beowulf and did a forward spiral kick which dazed it then I took Force Edge did a lunge attack to weaken the skull of the death stalker to which I put some aura into Yamto and slice off the stinger which I soon jumped into the air to do a downward kick to to kill the bastard.

"Well somebody with a lack of skill you know how to use my weapon with ease. " said someone next to me

I looked to my left to see a 19 year old guy next to me. the guy had this description he had slicked back wight hair with a blue trench coat with what looked like a vest that I never seen before with what looked like navy blue jeans and brown boots.

"Looks like you know how to use my weapons." he said with an impressed voice

"Yeah well I only know how to use swords and such." I said

"Well then, you and me have something in common then."

"If it's too much too ask what is your name?"

"The name is Nelo 'Virgil' Angelo but you can call me Virgil little brother."


	2. A Very easy fight & explAnatioN

JAUNES P.O.V

"Wait what?!" is the words I used to find out that this guy is my brother.

"I'll let that bit of information sink in." Virgil said as he walked behind me.

5...4...3...2...1

"Wait how are we conne-" I turn around to question virgil to see how we are connected but only found nothing. I then put a bit of my aura into 'Beowulf' for that light to brighten up the cave to that he's gone.

'Damn I thought he could tell me how we're rela-' I was interupted by another voice

'Wait a second I'll tell you alright Jesus Christ.' I heard Virgil say in my head.

"What the hell" how did Virgil hear what I thought in my head.

'Duh I'm in your head' Virgil said obviously irrtated

'Okay, but why are you not in your physical form?'

'Because that requires quite the amount of concentration which you used up in that slice to the scorpion.'

'...Well how do I get that concentration then?'

'Well how you do that is by making your enemy pissed off to be blunt.'

'...So essensily I will taunt them, walk like some slow guy so they think can hit me but can't, and dodge.'

'So let's test if you can harnest Yamto, Force Edge, and Beowulf.'

TIMESKIP 20 MINUTES

NO ONES P.O.V

Jaune walked out onto a grassy field with a dozen grimm. Jaune would have been scared if Virgil did not give him three weapons that Ozpin would definitly look into. Speaking of him, Jaune always thought he was about to be expelled today or tomorrow but that never came, but don't always asume things. There was tomorrow and alot can and could happen.

The closest grimm lunged at Jaune to which Jaune did an upward slash for the creature to be sent into the air with Jaune doing a downward slash for the beowulf to be cut in half for black blood came spewing at Jaune when Jaune sheathed Yamto.

This caught the attention of all the grimm in the area which caused Jaune to bring out Beowulf. two grimm in front of Jaune to do a flurry of kicks for the two to be cut with slices on the stomach and chest to be kicked upward for each grimm to explode.

Now the other grimm got in the fight but they were no match for Force Edge when Jaune combined both Yamto with Force Edge to easily slice each beowulf like a hot knife through butter the few surving ones left to find their queen.

JAUNES P.O.V

"Alright now tell me how are we related." I said as though I've fought pyhrra for an hour straight.

"Alright have you ever heard of the legendary dark knight Sparda."

"No I have never heard of Sparda." Jaune said with an interested tone.

"Well I hope that you have some energy to listen to your somewhat biological father that put some of his own power rather than your prof- _D_ _octor_ Oobleck," a sigh came out after two seconds. "God when will I meet someone else that's not a prideful arse that boast about his career. Alright well let's walk back to Beacon and tell you what I know of him." after he said that Virgil walked behind Jaune only for his footsteps being silenced. Jaune assumed that Virgil went back into his mind.

'Okay then tell me who is Sparda?' Jaune thought to himself or likely to Virgil. Walking back to Beacon.

'Well this won't be one hundred percent true facts so bear with me. It has been said that Sparda is more or less the unison of both my brother and me. But one true fact that humans from my world will always remember is that Sparda saved humanity, being a devil no less.' Jaune wanted to ask how but was beaten to the question. 'In the beginning there was God and the Devil, what happened was each side wanted different objectives, one side wanted peace and kindness while the other wanted anger and violence to run rampant like wild fire however one demon or devil, whichever seen what war they did and it was said to be the most disgusting war both sides have ever seen and Sparda fell with a human woman for her beauty and elegance, just like the 'snow angel' that you fell in love with.' Virgil didn't like her for her what type of woman she was.

'Foolish mistake now that I think about it she can have that horrid ass of man.' Jaune thought with anger.

'Well anyway Sparda had always wanted to spare the woman that he loved and would do anything to keep her safe and fought off his general Mundus or known as 'the prince of darkness' to seal him back in the underworld or as anyone would call it Hell. After two thousand years of hiding and keeping his wife Eva safe he knew that his death would come soon so he decided he needed a spawn or child to be exact. but before he could see the children Sparda died a week before he could see his kids. However he left his two kids keepsakes or weapons that he himself used, that sword Yamto is that one sword.'

Jaune looked at the sword and felt an importance in the sword he held.

'Well how are you related to me'

'That's the thing Sparda must have put a trace of his power into someone in need and you're the lucky winner.'

After the explanation Jaune felt a wall and climed up to get back.

'Alright time to go to sleep.'

'G'noght Virgil'

'G'night Jaune'

 **A/N well this took a good time to type anyway if you want leave a review or fav. hate it, love it, do what you want this is also my first (real) story so be gental.**


	3. A New chANge of heart

**IN JAUNES MIND**

"Jaun...wa...up...HEY"

"Huh." Jaune woke up with a fright to be met with a dessert filled wasteland. Sitting at the middle of said dessert.

"Jaune it's time to train" said Vergil to the left of Jaune.

"Huh wait you said nothing about training." Jaune said with a confused exprssion.

"Well you said you wanted power or strength right? Well you might not get strong in your mind but you will be able to remember what fighting combos you can make and defeat that enemy quickly." Vergil explained

"Well since you put it like that what can I do in my mind" Jaune started to fantisize what he could do.

"Well for starter don't think perverted." Vergil explained as he saw an abudent amount of women.

"Heh heh sorry, but when you're in a dream-scape you tend to think lewd thoughts." Jaune said in embarassment. To which all the girls faited from existence

"Mmm."

"Hey you had dirty thoghts too... right?" Jaune said.

"Yes. But now we're getting off topic." Vergil said casually

"...Alright so now what are you going to teach me." Jaune asked in anticipation

"Guitar lessions."

"..."

"What"

"...I thought you were going to teach me how to use Yamto,Beowulf, or Force Edge you know how to fight. How in Gods name is guitar lessions going to help?!" Jaune asked half demanded.

"Wait up a sec, let me explain, the dance, party whatever is happening Friday tonight is Thursday. Friday is a perfect time to get out fo this ahem 'Hell hole'. Don't you want to go back home." Vergil explained.

"Well yeah bu-" Jaune was about to speak but was interupted

"Don't you want to HELP your family."

"...What's the plan."

As soon as Jaune said that Vergil had devious smirk that spelt trouble

 **MORNING TIME**

As morning aproched Jaune woke up at exactly 5:45 to enact his plan with Vergil in tow. All that was needed was five or six Dust crystals made with special Dust ingredients. IF professor Ozpin hadn't intercepted him half way to the Dust experiment room.

"Ah mister Arc, what bring you to the courtyard on such early time." Prof. Ozpin asked in amusement.

"Well professor Ozpin I was heading to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." Jaune hopes that lie will work, but to his suprise (and annoyance) Ozpin decided to tag along.

"Also you can call me Ozpin if you so desire."

"..."

"..."

'Just a little farther.'

"Just so you know I heard the rumors."

After Ozpin said that both stopped.

"...So should I pack my bags?" Jaune said solemly

"...You can continue to attend Beacon academy IF you want to." Prof. Ozpin said "But you must also know, that if you want to quit I will have to inform your parents."

"...I've told my parents about how I want to get out of this 'HellHole'." Jaune said darkly.

"Well do you at least have Coresa Mors." Prof. Ozpin asked worried about his being.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." after that Jaune left for the Dust experment room.

About ten minutes did Jaune finally make it to the Dust experment room.

'Alright so how do I make it again was it fire,water what else was there lightning and ice should work like sleep grenades right? might as well test it."

 **END OF PART ONE**

 **A/N Jesus man I have been gone for three months? sorry when school comes up and freinds wanting help with everything you tend to lose time fast next update ? but don't forget I haven't given up this story I have tons of ideas but not enough time again very sorry. Also it is 2:30 am and I am tired**


	4. A New course

**(Authors note : well I can't say when the next chapter will come out but hopefully thias can say some sort of sorry for the long as Hell hiatus for the chapter. Plus I kind of have to do the chapters during night time. Last thing before starting the chspter is that I DO NOT OWN RWBY NOR DEVIL MAY CRY OR THE MUSIC.)**

 **Continued from PT.1**

' _Time to see what this type of dust can do to some regular training bot'_ Jaune thought with hopes that this Dust can atleast knock out one or two bots in one go.

' _Y'know that this posibly has to take atleast five or six times for this to knock out. I also hope you made up the lyrics to the song you will at the dance.'_ Vergil said in Jaunes thought process.

' _And you can still help me in making the danmed Dust.'_ Jaune said in his thoughts.

' _And I have to restore my energy to help you preform your song.'_ Vergil said in annoynce.

Jaune made it over to the 'Dust testing' to see if his eperiment with the dust is efficent. When he made it to the station a screen for holographic soldiers in a digital winter camo. He put in atleast five percent of his aura to power up the Dust crystal in his hand. After he threw the Dust, it took about two seconds for the Dust to finally explode into a mist only for it to become an electric sespool, the time for the electricity to disintipate was about a minute at best. However the effects were just the right amount to knock out the two guards.

"Alright now all I gotta do now is to find a way to activate these things without my aura." Jaune thought with all the classes with to see if there was another way to do it.

Until Vergil said "Why dont you try to put some of your blood inthe crystal and say something near the crystal."

Jaune thought about this method and remembered that it was also another way of attacking rather than aura usage.

"Wait how d-"

"I can look into your memories remember and this was taught to you three days ago."

"..."

"Let's just go on ahead with the Dust okay."

Jaune stayed silent through out the making of the Dust and pricked himself to get the blood into the crystal. The codeword was kept a secret not even Vergil could get this the intercom a females could be heard.

"Will Jaune Arc please head to Pofessor Ozpins, thank you."

"that was Professor Goodwitch, looks like have to stash these somewhere." Jaune never knew real good spot to hide items to save certain keepsakes. Hell he tried to stash special cookies for his birthday made by someone he liked to talk to when he was young. The mount of cookies made by her wre his and only his however, that didn't stop a certain sythe wielder taking these by taking them from his dorm room.

' _Jaune the sooner we talk to Ozpin the faster you can get to class. besides you got enough time to set the trap up by atleast late afternoon so let's get through this.'_ Vergil said to get him through today

"Yeah that I can get behind." After Jaune said that he went to the tyrant of them all Ozpin himself.

( **Authors note: well I know this isn't long at all so I'll try to focus on this story during summer okay. Also the reason why I was gne was becaue I recently had surgery to get my appendex taken out. plus with that happening school kicked my ass on my homework so that is my reason for being gone. so do what you want it's 4:00 AM so I got to go.)**


End file.
